Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eat Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately, the word used for "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair" in the language Jumba was using. Consequently, Clip eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she consumes. Her one true place is at the Kokaua beauty salon as a hairdresser. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 177 was the 177th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to consume Uburnium, a valuable fuel source, in order to cause an energy crisis. However, as Uburnium was a very similar word for "hair" in Jumba's native language, the result of the genetic experimentation was a hair-eater, and she immediately ate most of Jumba's hair upon her creation. 177 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 177 was activated. Lilo and Stitch discovered 177 when she was eating people's hair from their scalps, and were able to capture her in a hatbox before Gantu could respond. Lilo then took 177, named Clip, back to the house. When Jumba saw Clip, he was displeased and stated that she was designed to consume Uburnium, a valuable fuel source. However, Uburnium was the word for "hair" in Jumba's native language. Jumba explained how Clip ate most of his afro due to a glitch in her creation, leaving him nearly bald, which also explained why he was so grouchy. He then decided to disassemble Clip as revenge, which Lilo convinced him not to do. The next day, Lilo and Stitch attempted to deliver Clip to the beauty salon to benefit its hair problem, but ran into Mertle and the hula girls before they could do so. Mertle insulted Lilo's hairdo and gave her a bottle of shampoo "for taming wild, unruly hair." This angered Lilo enough that she resolved to punish Mertle by using Clip on her. Later, Lilo and Stitch stealthily sneaked into Mertle's house and planted Clip under her pillow. That night, however, Mertle was away, and the doll's hair that Clip consumed instead tasted nasty. Gantu then tried to grab Clip through a window, but the latter escaped and ate Mrs. Edmonds' hair when she entered Mertle's bedroom. After evading Gantu, Clip boarded a bus, where she presumably devoured all of the passengers' hair. The next morning, Lilo raced to hula class to witness a bald Mertle, but found nothing different about her hair, much to Lilo's disappointment. Mertle then revealed that her mother was completely bald, and Lilo realized that Clip had attacked the wrong target. When Lilo, Stitch and Jumba burst into the Edmonds' home to recapture Clip, they unintentionally ambushed Mrs. Edmonds, but calmly sorted things out with her. Mrs. Edmonds didn't seem to mind about her baldness when Lilo tried to apologize, and said she liked her scalp like this, as she felt like the real her. She also complimented Jumba's haircut, and his afro unexpectedly grew back, much to his delight. Later, a hairless squirrel and a terrified Gantu evaded Clip, who had grown into a massive hairball from consuming so much hair. Stitch managed to save Lilo and Jumba from Clip, but got his tail shaven in the process. Gantu tried to outrun Clip, but tumbled down a hill and into a luau that was held on a small stage. The folks were inspired by Gantu and urged him to hula dance. Having no choice, Gantu reluctantly did so, but didn't mind after a while. While the three searched for Clip, Jumba got split ends from maintaining his new hair. Lilo offered him the shampoo she got from Mertle and figured out how to tame Clip, deducing the latter struck the beauty salon next. Clip wreaked havoc at the salon, but she was tamed and returned to her normal size when Stitch doused her with special hair care products. Shortly after, Clip was found a one true place in the salon as a hairdresser, where she gave people the perfect haircut that captured "the real them." Jumba then decided to get his afro cut and told Clip to do her stuff. After she trimmed Jumba's afro, the latter was given back his normal three hairs, which was how he liked it. Clip reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Clip was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch Clip was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Clip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Clip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by eating Leroys' fur, and thus embarrassing them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Clip made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Nosox, and Retro. It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Gallery Trivia *Stitch initially suggested that Lilo name 177 "Hairy." *Clip showed disgust after eating the hair of one of Mertle's dolls, possibly indicating that she dislikes synthetic hair and/or cellulose-based fibers. *It is unknown why Clip pursued Gantu while she was a giant hairball, considering the fact that Gantu didn't have any hair on him. *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 177. Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong, now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite." *In her episode, Clip's ball form shows her looking like a fur ball. However, in Leroy & Stitch, her ball form shows her claws behind her back and her butt covering her face. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters